Venganza
by Gali Lozano
Summary: ¿Por qué debía aceptar sólo su amistad, si yo siempre la he amado? ¿Por qué tengo que aceptar verla feliz con él, y hacerme aun lado, cuando él siempre la ha despreciado? Porque si no eres mía, tampoco serás de él. NaruSaku, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 Venganza

**Ok digamos q este es el primer fic de Naruto q hago y me atrevo a publicar, se k tengo fics pendientes con Inuyasha pero bueh, a ver si le dan su aceptacion a este pekeño invento =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza<strong>

**Summary:** ¿Por qué debía aceptar sólo su amistad, si yo siempre la he amado? ¿Por qué tengo que aceptar verla feliz con él, y hacerme aun lado, cuando él siempre la ha despreciado? Porque si no eres mía, tampoco serás de él.

**Género: Angst/Drama**

**Parejas: NaruSaku; SasuSaku**

**Drabble.**

**Palabras: 477**

**Cap.1 Venganza  
><strong>

Me miraba con sus ojos negros llenos de ira, dolor, frustración, pero sobre todo una inmensa sed de venganza; yo lo observaba desde mi celda, riéndome internamente ante el dolor que él sentía, de haber perdido a la persona que amaba, sin poder remediarlo, tal como yo me había sentido días antes…

— ¿No piensas decir nada, Naruto? —dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada de desprecio.

— ¿Serviría de algo Sasuke? —dije por primera vez en un tono tan calmado que no era propio de mí.

— ¡Maldición Naruto! —Gruñó— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso con ella, si…era tu amiga? ¡La amabas! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke teme, totalmente fuera de sí, pidiéndome una explicación a semejante atrocidad que cometí, y por la cual esperaba ser condenado.

"_Desde que la había conocido en la academia, me había gustado, pero ella como todas las demás chicas, sólo tuvo ojos para el teme de Sasuke Uchiha. Y él como de costumbre, ignoraba a todas las chicas, incluyéndola a ella._

_Más nunca me rendí, yo conquistaría a Sakura Haruno con el tiempo, me lo había propuesto, más aún cuando estuvimos en el mismo equipo, pero nada de lo que hiciera resultaba siempre me rechazaba, ella siempre estuvo enamorada, obsesionada con Sasuke. No importaba que él la ignorara, que la hiciera menos, porque su prioridad era matar a Itachi Uchiha, su hermano._

_Tampoco importó que él nos hubiera abandonado para irse con Orochimaru a conseguir su objetivo, venganza, venganza, siempre venganza. Me dio rabia al saber que Sakura intentó detenerlo, que le confesó su amor, y le dijo estar dispuesta a ayudarle con su venganza, unirse a él, que la llevara con él…y a él…no le importó en lo absoluto, siguió su camino dejándola inconsciente. Me dolía en el alma verla sufrir, cuando me pidió que lo trajera de vuelta, hice hasta lo imposible por que él regresara, en una batalla en la que casi ambos moríamos…porque quería verla feliz, porque le había dado mi palabra, porque la amaba, y porque él era mi amigo…pero ninguno de mis intentos y de ella funcionó, él sólo quería volverse fuerte, y derrotar a Itachi, vengar la muerte de su clan, sólo eso…_

_Y lo podía entender, pero no con Orochimaru, no viendo sufrir a Sakura…"_

— ¡Contesta, demonios! —me gritó al no obtener respuesta.

Y no se la di, pues pronto dos ninjas AMBU me sacaron de la celda para llevarme a mi juicio donde sería sentenciado, a causa del crimen que había cometido.

—Hokage sama—me hicieron una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto, pues desde hace dos años, me había vuelto Hokage de Konoha. Me esposaron las muñecas, no opuse resistencia, podía huir si quería, por algo era el Hokage, el más fuerte de la aldea, y más teniendo el _Ky__ū__bi_ dentro de mi cuerpo, pero no escapé, aceptaría la condena.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno es un drabble, creo jeje pss no deben pasar de 500 palabras o 600 segun wikipedia xD, y ehm k les pareció? Tal vez la personalidad de Naruto parezca de OCC y es k mas k nada kise poner a un Naruto un tanto...malevolo (?) en fin espero les agrade y me dejen un review ya sea de felicitacion, amenaza de muerte, critikas, bombas no se xD, xfa espero q a alguien le interese mi loka idea bss bye.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2 Culpable

**Bueno, aquí con la continuación de ésta rareza de drabble, ojalá alguien pudiera decirme q les parece? si me falta algo no sé, si está bien, mal, pésimo q sé yo jeje. Pero bueno es un día apenas xD así q a esperar. Conti pues, y ésta vez me inspiré un poco con una song de Eminem. Ah! el primer parrafo es con respecto a esa canción pero le cambié dos palabras =P, en fin continuo.**

**Drabble.**

**Palabras: **487

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2 Culpable<strong>

_Seremos amigos, te llamaré otra vez, te perseguiré en cada lugar al que vayas,_

_Nunca sabrás en que coche estaré, Veremos que tanto te estás divirtiendo entonces,_

_¿No quieres eso? Yo tampoco, no quiero explotar cuando te vea con él._

Y ahí estaba en el gran consejo de ancianos, el primer juicio en la historia a un gran Hokage de Konoha. En el estrado estaban presentes Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, y otros ninjas jounin que presenciarían mi juicio.

—Éste consejo se reúne para dar inicio al caso de Uzumaki Naruto, actual Hokage de Konoha—decía la vieja Tsunade al dar inicio a la sesión—Como sabrán nunca en la historia un Hokage ha sido juzgado, así que hasta que se compruebe la inocencia o culpabilidad del acusado, yo tomaré de nuevo el puesto de Hokage—anunció y todos asintieron— ¿Uzumaki Naruto, juras decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?—me preguntó la vieja.

—Lo juro—dije poniendo mi mano en el pergamino en que se supone estaban las leyes de todo Konoha, y que era "sagrado".

_"— ¡Deja de seguirme Naruto!—me gritó furiosa cuando la alcancé._

_—Te dije que te seguiría todas partes Sakura-chan—le dije viéndola a los ojos._

_—Déjame en paz Naruto…lo nuestro terminó, ¡entiende!—dijo con frialdad._

_—Eso no lo decías hace dos semanas—espeté._

_—Ahora es diferente…_

_— ¿Por qué?—me exalté— ¿Por qué después de tantos años Sasuke teme ha decidido volver? ¿Por él de nuevo?—le dije con amargura— ¿Y dónde queda todo lo que vivimos Sakura-chan? ¿Ya se te olvido cuanto sufriste por él? ¿Ya se te olvidó que yo siempre estuve para ti en todo momento? ¡¿Ya se te olvidó que antes de que él volviera tú decías amarme a mí?—grité._

_Me miró a los ojos con tristeza y culpabilidad—Lo siento, yo…creí que te amaba—dijo dándose media vuelta dispuesta a irse._

_—Sakura-chan, no quiero perderte—dije en mi último intento por retenerla—Si lo que necesitas es más tiempo…yo puedo esperar, de veras…_

_Se fue sin darme respuesta, la había perdido de nuevo, lo sabía, una vez más Sakura era inalcanzable para mí…"_

—Uzumaki Naruto se te acusa del homicidio de Haruno Sakura ¿Cómo te declaras?—preguntó la vieja, y todos empezaron a mirarme expectantes a mi respuesta.

_"—Entiéndelo Naruto, Sakura es mía, siempre lo ha sido y no cambiará, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella—decía Sasuke al verme tirado en el suelo, habíamos peleado y me había vencido._

_— ¡No la mereces teme! ¡No mereces el amor de Sakura-chan!—le grité mientras trataba de levantarme, me había tomado de sorpresa._

_—Ella me ha elegido a mí, ¡supéralo dobe!—dijo burlándose de mí—Déjala en paz y atiende tus deberes de Hokage._

_— ¡Maldito seas teme!—vociferé antes que él se fuera."_

— ¿Cómo te declaras Naruto?—repitió la vieja.

—Culpable—dije y un gran silencio se hizo presente en el consejo.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Esto ha sido todo por el momento y en serio, critica, queja, felicitacion, sugerencia adelante sip? me gustaría saber que les estápareciendo. Gracias.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 El Naruto que conocemos

**Hola gracias en serio por la aceptacion de mi invento n.n, los favorite y los review q son dos pero no importa seguimos jeje n.n asi k alexavenuz y agadea mil gracias por sus reviews n.n**

**Por cierto, perdón si me salgo luego de la verdadera esencia de los personajes, trataré de no salirme de su forma de ser, pero en cuanto a Naruto, ehm no puedo prometer nada con éste, ya que como dije, trato de acomodar su personalidad a la de un criminal, todo lo opuesto al Naruto original, con el tiempo se sabrá el porqué de su cambio. Por ahora sólo puse el regreso de Sasuke, que ya sé que es el más común en todos los fandoms, pero ¿a qué más regresaría el Uchiha? en fin, a leer, y pues espero les guste gracias en serio. Y ya investigué bien, SÍ es un drabble , por eso son cortos los capis jeje de menos de 500 o 600 palabras. en fin a leer y gracias de nuevo.**

** Drabble.**

** Palabras: **539

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3 El Naruto que conocemos.<strong>

— ¿En verdad tú eres el culpable Naruto?—se acercó la vieja hacia mí, sin convencerla por mi respuesta, mirándome a los ojos, buscando quizá algo que los demás no veían. La miré a los ojos y asentí levemente— ¡Mentira!—gritó la anciana, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluido yo.

_"— ¡Volvió, Naruto! ¡Sasuke regresó a Konoha!—dijo y me abrazó con una fuerza tal que casi me ahogaba._

_— ¿De verás Sakura-chan?—dije también emocionado— ¿Dónde está?_

_—Está afuera, esperando que lo recibas…—me señaló la puerta— ¿Le darás una oportunidad?—me dijo mirándome con cierta inseguridad._

_— ¡Por supuesto dattebayo!—dije imitando al viejo Gai sensei con el pulgar arriba, sabía que eso la hacia enfurecer, pero en ésta ocasión sólo me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, salió corriendo y pronto vi entrar al teme, tan callado como de costumbre"_

— ¡Tú no pudiste haber matado a Sakura!—dijo alterada la abuela.

— ¿Por qué no vieja?—dije y la miré desafiante.

—Por que tú no pudiste haberlo hecho Naruto—me encaró—Al menos…No el Naruto que yo conozco, no al Naruto que todos conocemos, porque…

_"—Así que finalmente conseguiste ser Hokage de Konoha dobe—dijo al entrar._

_—Y tú lograste tu venganza teme—le dije sonriendo, en verdad estaba feliz por su regreso._

_—Hmp—me dijo como ¿respuesta?_

_—Eso lo tomaré como un sí—le dije, y él siguió sin inmutarse—Sasuke yo con gusto te recibo de nuevo en Konoha ¡dattebayo!—dije alegremente—Pero debo saber los motivos de tu regreso y hacérselos saber al consejo de ancianos—le dije con seriedad._

_— ¿Y quién dijo que me quedaré?—dijo de forma altanera._

_—Vamos teme ¿A qué más regresarías a Konoha si ya terminó tu venganza?—le dije mirándolo a los ojos—Además siendo un ninja renegado de rango "S" perseguido por varios ninjas que desean tu cabeza ¿A qué más vendrías a Konoha? Sabiendo que también aquí…—no me dejó acabar._

_—Vine a renacer mi clan, en mi aldea natal, es cierto mi venganza terminó, y decidí regresar para empezar de nuevo—me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos—En el distrito Uchiha._

_Posiblemente era una razón poco poderosa para que los ancianos aceptaran su regreso, pero por algo era el Hokage y lo ayudaría—No te preocupes teme, yo te ayudaré, de veras—dije con seguridad y él medio sonrió."_

—Por que ese Naruto nunca sería capaz de dañar a sus amigos, y mucho menos a Sakura, ya que era la persona que más querías ¿cierto?—continuó la vieja, mirándome a los ojos, pero no hice ninguna expresión—Porque a pesar de todo tú siempre viste por el bienestar de Sakura…sin importar que fuera a costa de tu felicidad propia.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, yo siempre quise a Sakura, y jamás le habría hecho daño, pero…— ¿Y porqué no pensar que ese Naruto ya no existe? Porque realmente ese Naruto está muerto anciana—dije mostrando una expresión sombría, dejándolos sorprendidos una vez más.  
><em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong>** Ha sido todo por el momento, y pues espero vaya agradando el rumbo que va tomando la historia. Y sin más por el momento me retiro**.


	4. Chapter 4 Vete

Hola perdon la tardanza pero en serio ni animos tenía de escribir jeje pero bueno aki conti de este drabble, quiza n o kedo como esperaba pero se hace el intento.

**Drabble**

**Palabras:** 580

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.4 Vete<strong>

"_Y todavía recuerdo el cómo empezaron las cosas, habían pasado doce años desde que Sasuke abandonó Konoha para irse con Orochimaru a ser más fuerte, y matar a Itachi, y nueve años desde que Sasuke había matado a Itachi._

_—No creo que vuelva nunca más Naruto—me dijo con sus ojos color jade totalmente apagados. Todavía lo amaba, a pesar de tantos años._

_—Sakura-chan, ¡él regresará! ¡De veras!—dije sonando tan optimista como siempre._

_—Pero…_

_—No hay peros, es cierto que ya Sasuke logró su venganza y se ha tardado demasiados años en volver, pero quizá Sakura-chan él sólo esté tomando tiempo para…—no me dejó continuar._

_— ¡Déjalo así Naruto!—gritó—Tú siempre tan optimista sólo para hacerme sentir bien ¿Acaso no ves que Uchiha no volverá?—me reprochó y me miró con coraje y dolor—Ya no me des esperanzas, ya las perdí…—dijo y bajó la mirada al suelo._

_—Escúchame Haruno Sakura—dije en un tono tan serio que la sorprendí."_

— ¿P-por qué s-sigues haciéndole creer a la gente q-que eres cul-culpable Na-Naruto-kun?—tan tímida como siempre Hinata me preguntaba.

—Por que lo soy, Hinata-chan—le dije mirándola fijamente, la vi nerviosa, la respiración un poco entrecortada, ¿Por qué siempre se comportaba así conmigo? En verdad es rara esa mujer.

— ¡No te creo Naruto!—dijo ahora sin tartamudear y con voz fuerte, aunque seguía actuando extraña.

—Nadie me cree—dije mirando los barrotes de mi celda, el juicio había sido suspendido a falta de pruebas, y comenzaría de nuevo en un par de días más.

"_—No dejaré que la luz en tu mirada y tu sonrisa se apaguen así como así, es cierto Sakura-chan, el teme se ha tardado en regresar, y quizá no lo haga, pero por ahora yo Uzumaki Naruto te juro que no voy a descansar hasta ver que tú seas feliz, y ésta vez si cumpliré mi promesa, no dejaré que te rindas Sakura-chan, de veras—dije y la miré decidido sin darme cuenta que en mi discurso me acerqué de más a ella, que su rostro y el mío quedaron muy de cerca._

_—Naruto—susurró viéndome a los ojos sorprendida—Naruto tú… ¿Tú me amas?—preguntó de golpe._

_— ¿Qué?—dije sorprendiéndome por sus palabras, nunca lo esperé._

_— ¿Que si me amas todavía, o ya no?—._

_— ¡Sakura-chan! Yo siempre te he amado, y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mis días—dije sonriendo, nos besamos por inercia y desde ahí nada volvió a ser igual, decidimos darnos una oportunidad para amarnos _sin importar el pasado y sus fantasmas_."_

—Tú adorabas a Sakura como para poder hacerle algún daño—musitó Hinata, viendo mi celda primero y después a mí.

—En cierta parte yo fui culpable de su muerte Hinata-chan, pero fue algo que yo no pude controlar…fue más fuerte que yo y todo el amor que le tenía a ella, fue una mezcla de tantos sentimientos reprimidos, ira, dolor, miedo, venganza y… ¿Traición?—confesé de repente y sin pensarlo, cuando me di cuenta…— ¡Vete!—le grité.

—Na-Naruto—dijo confundida.

— ¡Que te largues! ¿O acaso no entiendes? ¡Vete ya!—me exasperé y golpeé con fuerza los barrotes, Hinata se asustó, y un par de guardias fueron a ver lo que pasaba con mi alboroto y se la llevaron.

—Naruto-kun…—susurró mi nombre al irse con sus ojos perla bañados en llanto.

—Sucedió lo que tanto me temía—dije y apreté con fuerza los barrotes de la celda, recordando ese trágico día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno nenas esto fue todo, y bue...no se si kedo bien, la verdad ha sido tan poca la inspiracion q ya no se :(, en fin juzguenlo uds mismos y perdon si sale con mucho OCC jeje bye<strong>


End file.
